


Star Bright, Sleep Tight

by GillyTweed



Series: LWA oneshots [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Magic in Bed, not that kind of magic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Prompt: Akko shows Diana magic in bedOr "Diana was taking a nap but Akko wakes her up to show her some magic"





	Star Bright, Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A mini prompt that was given to me on tumblr. This is one of my first LWA fics, so if people could give me some feed back on my characterization that'd be fabulous.

“DIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Akko’s shriek had Diana jolting awake, panic flooding her veins, then an excited Akko leaping atop her had all the air rushing from her lungs with a grunt. “Crap, sorry, you okay?” The younger girl rolled off her immediately, stretching out beside her with an apologetic expression. 

“I’m fine.” She managed to wheeze out as she forced herself back to full consciousness. In that moment, there was a slight amount of regret for giving Akko a key to her dorm, but it was quickly pushed away as the brunette grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The feeling of Akko so close had her sighing happily, the last traces of drowsiness from her nap drifting away. 

“Still, sorry, I got excited. Ursula showed me a new spell and it’s awesome.” Akko chattered excitedly, flopping onto her back and pulling out her wand. “She’s the astronomy professor right, so she showed me the projection spell she uses when demonstrating constellations and stuff.” 

Then suddenly, with a gentle wave of a wand, the big dipper was projected onto her ceiling. Diana blinked, surprised that it worked on the first try, as Akko wasn’t exactly known for her magic to succeed, but pride quickly flooded her at the obvious progress. 

“That’s… really good.” She couldn’t find the right way to convey her pride, but even those words had Akko wiggling happily. 

“I can use it for other things too.” Another wand wave and the image changed to a picture of a unicorn grazing in a grassy, starlit field. Another wave and it was moving, the small pinpricks of light shifting smoothly as the unicorn took a step forward, muzzle snuffling at the ground until it had grabbed a sufficient mouthful of grass before raising its majestic head so it’s horn pointed to the sky. 

“That is actually amazing, Akko.” Diana smiled softly at her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Could you teach me it sometime?” She really was interested in learning it. She could already think of several uses.

“Gasp, the Diana Cavendish wants to learn from me. How shocking!” Akko teased, releasing the spell so she could roll and fling an arm over the blonde’s waist. 

“Don’t get cocky, Kagari. I can withhold kisses if I want to.” She’d never actually do that of course, but the adorable pout the mock threat drew from Akko was worth it. 

“Wow, that is just cruel Diana. Withholding kisses should be considered criminal.” Akko nuzzled into Diana’s shoulder, sighing happily as she relaxed. Diana simply hummed in response, letting her eyes slide shut. With Akko in her arms the drowsiness that had prompted her to nap in the first place was quickly returning, and it seemed her girlfriend had no issues with joining her. 


End file.
